


where two souls rest their bones

by holywatershed



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Clark Kent is Alive, Diana needs some TLC (she deserves it tbh), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lois is so in love it hurts, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, WELP! they're both bi? just go with it, he's not mentioned in this at all though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywatershed/pseuds/holywatershed
Summary: “You what?” said Diana with a hint of a mocking smile that started to appear on her lips and could be noticed in her voice.“You heard me.” And so she had.Diana briefly wondered which one of out of them had been brought to life by the Gods, for there had never been such celestial beauty in front of her.--or; lois and diana being soft girlfriends after doing the do. that's it.





	where two souls rest their bones

**Author's Note:**

> aka i wrote this bc there isn't enough wonderlane material in this world so i became a writer instead. 
> 
> let me know if ya enjoyed it or thought it was shit. also if you didn't quite know when 'she' refers to lois or diana respectively.... *sighs* f/f fiction problems. 
> 
>  
> 
> you can comment and/or leave your suggestions for future Diana/Lois fics because you can bet i'm not gonna let this ship die.  
>  _please enjoy and until next time!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _“but tonight you’re mine._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _and God, that’s my favorite part.”_
> 
>                                                                                      — **3:29 AM**

 

**\--**

 

 

“I love your accent.”

Whispered softly a certain red-headed beauty to Diana. A trace of awe, wonder and satisfaction could be noticed as soon as she uttered those words. Lois had her face hidden into her lover’s neck and pressed some tired kisses here and there. _Gosh, she smelled good._

 

“You what?” said Diana with a hint of a mocking smile that started to appear on her lips and could be noticed in her voice.

 

“You heard me.” the redhead said as she tried to get even closer to Diana’s body. Hot foreheads touching but wouldn’t dare to look into her lover’s eyes.

 

And so she had heard her, but she might have been quite too occupied to comprehend what her companion had said, because there she was, Ms. Lois Lane in the flesh, limbs deliciously aching and laid there on Diana’s huge and oh so comfortable bed, all red cheeks and hair sticking to her sweaty forehead that seemed slightly darker than they actually were. She had no panties on and her button-down (slightly ripped thanks to Diana and her eagerness to get them both to bed as soon as possible) wasn’t even completely off but still, Diana thought it would be a scene that would definitely never leave her memory and would never wish to.

 

As she kept her gaze on a worn-down and a little disheveled Lois, she briefly wondered which one of out of them had been brought to life by the Gods, for there had never been such celestial beauty in front of her.

 

“Well it’s an accent that certainly gets me a lot of unwanted looks on the street, you know?” Diana had to admit, as she recalled that _that_ had been a recurring issue whenever she tried to order some take-out from the pizza restaurant and the creepy old guy would comment about her 'funny accent' and to 'go back to her country'... Needless to say, that same pizza restaurant had come to an abrupt closure some days afterwards.

 

“Right, as if your incredible good looks and  height weren’t the actual reason you get stared at.” Lois responded as she put an arm around Diana’s bare midriff and started to mindlessly run her fingers through a very impressive stomach. Was this woman not aware she was a literal sex goddess after being on earth for 100 years?

 

_Unbelievable!_

 

Diana let out a raspy barely there laugh. She had a point though. “It’s just an accent babe, what’s so special about it?” She asked mildly curious about what Lois would say back to her.

 

Lois sweared air left her lungs for a moment as she heard Diana call her such term of endearment. Their relationship was still quite fresh after all and cursed internally at herself for thinking like a highschooler. _She called you ‘babe’ you idiot, so what? Her face has been smashed between your thighs numerous times, this is not that big of a deal._

“It’s just so…. you.” _Okay Lois… you could explain yourself a little better, internally spoke the redhead to herself._

She now was full-on facing Diana and wanted to let her know how she felt. “It tells me who you really are deep down, and how different you are from everyone and everything that's wrong in this world and that just makes me lo— um, _like you_ in a way you can’t even imagine because you’re the most caring and righteous person I know and —I know I’m rambling like a maniac, Jesus —but what I’m trying to get at is that you’re amazing, Diana.”

Yes, it was safe to say that dinner and 3 orgasms earlier had turned her into an emotional mess. 

Diana would have responded with a sarcastic remark had she not been completely enamoured with the woman currently sharing her bed. She knew those words had come from an honest and loving place, and frankly she had no doubts now that the redhead was just as in love with her even if she had caught herself from saying those words; probably too scared of how Diana would react to such heartfelt confession. Her hypnotic blue eyes were glazing with some tears threatening to spill, showing deep emotion and tenderness only reserved for Diana.

 

With her soft gaze placed on a pair of blue eyes, she smiled at Lois lovingly and she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying those same words before closing the small space between them and pressing a long and wet kiss into her mouth to let their lips do the talking of what they both were too afraid to admit.

 

Lois’ hands went straight to cup Diana’s face as she deepened the kiss. A kiss too tender to be a work made by a woman with super-strength; and boy had she experienced first-hand that strength.

 

Diana wondered if Lois could taste herself in that kiss as she heard the woman softly moan through her lips. The thought brought a more intense feeling to Diana and proceeded to press into those lips harder and more passionately as a wandering hand started to make itself present on top of Lois’ leg, bringing her impossibly closer to her. Suddenly, a warm hand on Diana’s chest prevented more from happening before it turned into another intense make-out sesh.

  
Diana’s eyes opened slowly, most likely for being way too into the kiss, as she did not ever wish to be apart from her lover.

 

Agitated breaths and rapid beatings resonated in the luxurious apartment.

 

“Plus, I happen to really love that voice of yours. Specially when you’re tired and try to start making moves on me or want me to cuddle you.” Lois added with satisfaction but not before placing a few soft kisses on top of Diana’s perfectly sculpted nose.

 

Diana smiled at her. Her enamoured grin finding its way back onto her lips.

 

“You mortals get obsessed with the strangest things.” Whispered Diana and rolled over her side, getting more comfortable on her bed and planned to let Lois get her beauty sleep because she had work in the morning. Until a shift in the sheets pressed her onto her back once again. Diana let out an _*oomf*_ under her breath. Clearly somebody had a lot of remaining energy.

 

“I’m still wide awake and we’re nowhere near to being done tonight,” said Lois teasingly, clinging onto her body and straddled Diana's hips and got rid of the few last garments she had on. "Unless Wonder Woman is feeling a bit tired already."  _Ah, it was Diana's turn this time._

 

 

How could Diana ever protest an ambush like that?

 

 

\-- 

 

_A few more hours later..._

 

Just like she did everything else in life, Diana Prince fell in love spectacularly. She never expected to experience that same dizzy feeling ever again but she still did. That thought frightened her to death, but it still gave her the greatest impulse to keep on saving lives.

 

Diana looked down at the sleeping beauty laying next to her, her heart growing impossibly bigger. _"I love you."_ she muttered so softly into the night.

 

 _And who saves Wonder Woman?_   Diana's mind wandered back to some newspaper's headline and she could swear a rush of warmth filled her whole body.

 

Lois did. 

 

 

 

_fin._


End file.
